badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
THE FISH
Day Zero Hello, I was once a lowly fisherman. Key word is was. While I was fishing to get myself some food, I found an odd fish. It had an extended snout, a long fin, and a tail ending in a tuft, sorta like a dragon. I looked at the fish wriggling on my hook and said, "Wow, what an odd fish." The fish jumped off the hook and it said, flopping on the ground, "Well, you're no prize your self, you human!" I looked at the fish and I said, "Wow! You can talk!" The fish said, "Yes. Now let me free." I look at the fish and grab it. "No, I have to eat you. I am very hungry." "You can't eat me! I cannot believe you thought of that idea. I must put a curse on you." The fish's eyes glowed a bright red, and it disappeared in a flash. I looked in my hands to see where the fish went, in vain. I dejectedly sighed, and I walked back to my cabin north of the river. I sat in my rocking chair until the sun sets, and I went to bed. "I wonder where that fish went," I asked myself as I drifted off to sleep. Little did I know, I would see more of that ghastly creature in the future. Day One I woke up in my house, and I saw a frightening sight. The fish was in my bed! I jumped and exclaimed with fear in my voice, "You! W-what are you doing here?" The fish said, "Hah, this is the first day of my curse. I ripped out all the pages in your books and scattered them around your house. Have fun reading!" The fish disappeared in a flash. I decided to clean up all the papers, they were hidden like Easter eggs. It was terrible, and I was so scared. Some were in the toilet, some were in the fridge, and one was even inside my computer I am using to write this! But in a day, I managed to clean up all the papers and throw them in a recycling bin. I ate some noodles that I bought, and I went to sleep. Day Two I woke up in my house and I saw a note from the fish laying on my bedside table. It said, "I left out all your food, and it will soon spoil. And I took all of your money so you can't buy anything. Love, The Fish." "No..." I thought. "I can't believe it spoiled all of my food! But I guess I can fish for a day." So I did and ate that for supper instead. Day Three I once again woke up in my house and saw the fish. "NO! Not you again!" The fish said, "Yes. Now it is time for me to hit you with a book." The fish pulled out one of my books, and hit me in the face. I felt the sting after that for a couple of seconds. The fish said, "You better be happy because you survived my three day curse." The fish disappeared in a flash. I was shaking, and I was so scared. I decided to stop fishing because I might of discovered that fish again. Aftermath I am scarred for life because I discovered that fish, but I went to therapy and I am now feeling slightly better. Now kids, whenever somebody asks you if you want to go on a fishing trip, politely decline and tell them, "No thank you, I do not want to get cursed." This terrible literature was made by: ImASaltineCracker Category:Troll pasta Category:BCP